Inocente, Sasuke-kun
by CherryFlower18
Summary: (Post-Guerra)(Viaje) Sakura lo miró divertida. No estaba equivocada. Sasuke podría tener el poder de un Dios, pero tanto aislamiento y sed de venganza, había impedido que averiguara como realmente se restauraba un clan. / - Sí que eres virgen, Sasuke-kun. - Más que un comentario, era una afirmación. (Lemon) (Universo ninja)


.

* * *

.

.

.

**Inocente Sasuke-kun**

* * *

.

Sakura se detuvo en un árbol, cansada. Llevaban dos semanas viajando y aunque, habían conseguido rastros sobre la investigación de Sasuke, no había nada totalmente verídico con lo que podrían informar a Kakashi.

── ¿Te sientes bien? ── preguntó, Sasuke, preocupado porque Sakura no le había seguido el paso.

Sakura, asintió. Sólo estaba cansada, no era nada grave.

──Sólo paremos unos cuantos minutos ── respondió.

Haberle pasado chakra para que Sasuke tuviera más facilidad para andar entre dimensiones era la principal razón por la que ahora estaba agotada.

Sasuke, se puso a su lado y la cogió de la cintura con delicadeza. Llevaba una semana siendo más afectivo con ella. A Sakura le encantaba ese afecto que a veces demostraba y sin que él se rehúse, lo tomó de la mano.

Sasuke le dedicó una mirada entre seria y feliz. Parecía disfrutar su compañía.

── A veces continúas siendo una molestia ── comunicó con tono suave.

Sakura de inmediato notó la preocupación en su tono de hablar. Saber que para él era alguien importante solo hacía que su corazón apresurara su latir. Se acurrucó un poco más sobre su pecho, tratando escuchar el tranquilo corazón de Sasuke, para calmar el suyo propio que latía como loco. Había esperado tanto volver a tener al viejo Sasuke, que cada mínimo gesto de él para con ella trataba de disfrutarlo al máximo.

Luego de pasar una media hora en la misma posición, Sakura, comunicó que ya se sentía mejor. Fue entonces, donde ambos continuaron rumbo a la siguiente aldea donde recargarían provisiones para el viaje.

Sakura miró al cielo mientras se acercaban a la aldea, estaban en otoño y corrían ventiscas de aire de cada cierto tiempo. Era el mes de julio, pronto, Sasuke, cumpliría veinte años y ella tenía un regalo perfecto para él.

…

23 de julio.

Los días habían pasado volando uno tras otro. Sakura, se encontraba recortando la foto que se había tomado con Sasuke en aquella aldea, donde su estancia se había prolongado a dos semanas. Planeaba ponerla dentro de un cristal y entregárselo en un collar a Sasuke para que estuviera con él, siempre. Pronto llegaría y el pastel que se horneaba en la cocina de aquel escondite de Orochimaru, estaría listo.

¡BOOM!

Se escuchó desde la cocina y Sakura corrió hasta el lugar de donde provenía. Cristales por todos lados y un pastel con pedazos desparramados por todos lados, era el resultado. Había tardado casi todo el día en preparárselo y ahora estaba arruinado.

Suspiró. Sasuke, vendría pronto y ella, había intentado ignorar durante todo el día que era su cumpleaños precisamente por la sorpresa del pastel. Pese a que él, parecía haberle mandado indirectas discretas cuando le habló sobre un libro que le había mandado Naruto, obviando que era un regalo de cumpleaños. Afortunadamente, aún tenía el collar. Solo faltaba colocarlo donde el cristal con delicadeza y chakra de naturaleza de fuego para que quede sellado.

Caminó resignada hacia el otro cuarto. El collar esperaba encima de la mesa.

Pero como parecía que todo en ese día tenía que salirle mal. Su fuerza monstruosa termino por romper el cristal y quemar la diminuta foto antes de que terminara de sellarla.

── Shannaro ── murmuró cabizbaja. Ya no había más sorpresa en ese ambiente que el desorden por todos lados.

Un sonido alertó sobre otra presencia en el escondite.

── ¿Qué haces? ── preguntó la otra persona al notar el desastre en el que se encontraba Sakura.

Sakura, bajó la cabeza.

Ahora sí, nada le había salido como lo había planeado.

── Definitivamente sí, soy una molestia ── apuntó roja de la vergüenza.

Sasuke observó el lugar dándose cuenta que sea lo que sea que haya estado haciendo, su compañera, se había esforzado. Fuera de eso, estaba un poco intrigado del porqué, ella, no había hecho en cuenta el día en el que estaban. No esperaba flores ni bombones, pero al menos sí, un "feliz cumpleaños" como lo había hecho Naruto en la primera página de ese libro pervertido que le había regalado. Pensar en el regalito del rubio, solo hacía que le ardiera las orejas por las cosas que hasta ese entonces había leído.

── Hmpf ── murmuró el Uchiha ── Traje algo para comer. ── Le mostró a Sakura unas bolsas con bolas de arroz y sopa de tomate.

── ¿No dirás nada? ── preguntó Sakura al no tener respuesta sobre el fiasco que había hecho.

── No creo decir algo, ayudará a que esto se limpie solo ── comunicó el Uchiha. Luego trajo cosas para limpiar e hizo que aquel lugar quedara reluciente.

Sakura lo miraba muda.

A veces Sasuke simplemente la ignoraba por completo. Unas lágrimas empezaron a descender por sus mejillas.

── Yo… ── comenzó insegura de sus palabras. Sasuke paró en lo que estaba haciendo. ──Traté de hacer algo para ti. Soy un desastre ── finalizó saliendo corriendo del escondite.

Sasuke, la siguió a la misma velocidad y la alcanzó justo en la puerta del escondite. Lloraba mirando el cielo gris, del cual se precipitaba una torrencial lluvia. Se acercó a ella y vio las lágrimas que ella derramaba por su tosco hablar. No deseaba volver a ser quien las causaba. Con cuidado, empezó a secarlas haciendo que Sakura dejara de llorar y se sonrojara violentamente.

La distancia era tan pequeña que sin darse cuenta se acercó lentamente al rostro de Sakura y presionó sus labios contra los de ella comenzándolos a mover de manera suave y delicada. Era la segunda vez que lo hacía. La primera, había sido hacía tantos años cuando aún era genin y dejó la aldea, claro, ese beso solo él lo recordaba porque su compañera estaba inconsciente. Curiosamente, la fuerza que lo movía en estos momentos, era más grande que la de aquella vez.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Sakura estaba sorprendida y un poco apenada. Su corazón latía como loco y es que, era la primera vez que ella y Sasuke se daban un beso, pese a que ya llevaban mas de un mes viajando juntos. Se despegó un poco, solo para sentir como tenía el corazón en la mano.

Sasuke la miró con infinita ternura. Una que no había conocido antes.

El impulso era tan grande como el deseo y esta vez, fue ella quien acortó la distancia y se permitió profundizar el beso tan tierno que Sasuke le había dado. Él, parecía un poco asombrado, pero trataba de seguirle el ritmo. Fue entonces que Sakura caviló en el ambiente en el que estaban. Ellos dos, solos en un refugio, con la lluvia dejando su suave sonido alrededor.

Era extrañamente romántico.

Sin darse cuenta, sus manos fueron a la capa de Sasuke, para quitarla. Poco a poco, la fue deslizando hasta que quedó en el suelo tendida, como si esperara por lo que su mente y sus hormonas estaban pensando en ese momento. Hacerle el amor.

Sakura se separó un poco de Sasuke para tumbarlo encima de la capa.

── Sa- ku – ra ── deletreó el Uchiha cuando quedó sentado y Sakura se acomodó encima de él.

── ¿No te gusta Sasuke-kun? ── respondió ella volviendo a besarlo y restregando su sexo en la ingle del pelinegro.

A Sasuke le inundaban un montón de sensaciones nuevas, como a ella. Pero lejos de hacer lo que Sakura esperaba, como tocarle los senos, empezar a quitarle la ropa o repartir besos por su cuello. Sasuke, lo único que hacía era acariciarle la espalda y masajearle el cabello. Y todo aquello, pese al erección que en esos momentos presentaba.

Una idea loca cruzó por la mente de la pelirosa. Aunque, no podía ser… Sasuke no podía ser tan inocente…

Un pensamiento de cómo comprobarlo, apareció por su mente. Esta vez, con su mano, empezó a masajear la erección del Uchiha por encima del pantalón. El color carmín, casi imperceptible de sus mejillas, solo lo delató.

_Inocente Sasuke-kun_

Pensó Sakura, en esos momentos.

── Hazme el amor Sasuke ── pronunció, cuando la excitación al saberse la primera en la vida del Uchiha humedeció su sexo. Y no era que ella hubiera estado con otros, pero ya había experimentado en soledad una exploración intima.

── Ya te lo hice ── murmuró ajeno a lo que ella dijo.

Lo que Sakura no sabía era que Sasuke, solo sabía lo que el libro pervertido de Naruto decía y se había quedado cuando la protagonista decía que habían hecho el amor, luego del primer beso.

Sakura lo miró divertida. No estaba equivocada. Sasuke podría tener el poder de un Dios, pero tanto aislamiento y sed de venganza había impedido que averiguara como realmente se restauraba un clan.

── Sí que eres virgen Sasuke-kun ── afirmó aguantando la risa que apuntaba a estallar por su garganta.

La temperatura en las mejillas de Sasuke, se encendió como fosforo.

Sakura, no pudo hacer menos aquella reacción.

Sasuke, estuvo a punto de pronunciar algo cuando Sakura volvió a besarlo, sin tardar esta vez en profundizar el beso. Trató de seguirle el ritmo, esta vez, palpando y acariciando de mejor manera el cuerpo femenino que tenía encima suyo. Sakura, se encargó de enseñarle en donde debía tocar, provocando ligeros suspiros a su paso. Pronto Sakura provocó una sensación placentera en Sasuke al bajar por su cuello dejando besos a su paso. Las manos de la kunoichi, fueron a su camisa, desabotonándola y dejando piel descubierta a su paso que no tardó en besar. Sasuke, se mareaba por las nuevas sensaciones que iba descubriendo. Sakura parecía en esos momentos una diosa de su placer. Algo tímido, él, también empezó a imitar el comportamiento de la pelirosa. Bajó el cierre de su blusa y con su única mano empezó a deslizarla hasta dejarla sin la prenda superior. Besó cada rincón del cuerpo descubierto de ella, provocando jadeos en la joven. Algo que le hizo sentir cierto control de la situación. Sakura, en ese entonces lo único que hacía era frotarse con la muy abultada erección del Uchiha. Se dedicó a disfrutar cada roce de sus labios, en su piel. Sasuke, aprendía demasiado rápido. Se quitó el brasier con cuidado ante la vista de él, quien entendió perfectamente lo que ella deseaba, atacando y succionando sus pequeños pezones al instante en que fueron descubiertos. Sakura, sentía como su sexo se humedecía cada vez más.

Lo empujó ligeramente, para continuar lo que seguía. Sus manos fueron rápidamente hasta el cierre del pantalón de Sasuke y lo bajaron bajo la atenta mirada de él. Sakura deslizó el bóxer detallando la humedad que se ubicaba en la punta del miembro aún tapado. Lo sacó y empezó a masajear de arriba hacia abajo. Ella miraba la expresión del Uchiha, hambrienta del deseo que experimentaba. Fue entonces que Sakura, puso sus labios encima del miembro de Sasuke y empezó a subir y bajar primero con ritmo pausado, para luego aumentar su velocidad. Sasuke no tardó en liberar, explotando en la boca de la kunoichi, quien deliciosa, recibió su liberación.

La cara de Sasuke golpeado por el orgasmo era pervertidamente atractiva.

Sakura, le dio una mirada de deseo. Aun, habían cosas que faltaban en esa noche.

Sasuke, cambio de posición con ella. Esta vez echándola en la capa, hizo lo mismo y le quitó el short que en esos momentos llevaba. Admirando intrigado la claridad de su piel. Deslizó con suavidad las bragas estampadas de flores de cerezo empapadas en humedad. Abriendo sus piernas, para encontrar como ella en él, el punto más sensible de una mujer. Observó admirado la belleza de sus labios y la humedad que desprendían. Pronto acercó su rostro a ellos y empezó a lamer y succionar, provocando gemidos más audibles que los que había provocado con anterioridad. Sakura, tampoco tardó mucho en liberarse y él los supo por el aumento de su humedad y la forma en cómo se retorcía de placer.

Pero faltaba algo.

Y él inocente Sasuke-kun lo descubriría cuando su erección volvió a endurecerse y apuntar en dirección a la sensibilidad de Sakura.

── Hazme tuya ── pronunció Sakura. Leyendo prácticamente lo que deseaba hacer.

Él se acercó hacia ella y guío su erección hacia la entrada de su compañera. Empujó levemente y ella pareció reaccionar. Estaba demasiado apretada. Sasuke se permitió verla, notando como su cara tenía una mueca de dolor.

── ¿Te estoy haciendo daño? ── preguntó, preocupado, quitándose de encima pese a que su deseo lo instaba a continuar.

Sakura negó porque deseaba estar con él. En cambio, se le ocurrió una idea.

── Déjame probar algo ── murmuró con voz seductora, haciendo que él se pusiera debajo de ella.

Cogió el miembro de Sasuke y lo dirigió hasta su entrada, deslizándose suavemente sobre la erección, permitiéndose caer con fuerza cuando empezó a sentir nuevamente dolor. Una pequeña mancha, ahora marcaba su pureza. Como siempre lo deseó, Sasuke, se convirtió en el primero y el único hombre en su vida.

El Uchiha empezó el ritmo lento, entendiendo que así no lastimaría a Sakura. Fue ella quien aumentó la velocidad, convirtiendo aquello en el placer más intenso que en esa noche había sentido. Sasuke ,se dejó llevar por el deseo y la delicia que significaba hacer el amor. Las estocadas eran profundas, apretadas y perfectas. Ambos parecían haber sido hechos el uno para el otro. Pronto la respiración se les agitó y ambos se desplomaron jadeantes, cuando el orgasmo los golpeó.

Sasuke, la abrazó como tantas veces había hecho.

A Sakura, solo se le ocurrió unas palabras, aun estaba golpeada por el placer.

── ¡Feliz cumpleaños Sasuke-kun! ── felicitó.

Sasuke, en esos momentos, se había olvidado que era su cumpleaños.

── ¿Este era mi regalo? ── preguntó, confundido.

Sakura, lo miró con ternura. Entonces le contó lo que había pasado.

── Tu pastel explotó y el collar con nuestra foto se quemó ── detalló apenada. ── Prometo darte un regalo después.

Sasuke, mostró una sonrisa divertida.

── Sea, lo que sea ── Sakura lo miró atenta. ── Me gustó este regalo.

A Sakura se le coloreó la cara.

── Te amo ── musitó, para luego besarlo en los labios.

Sasuke envolvió su mano en la cintura de su ahora mujer. La luz de la luna y el sonido de una noche cuya lluvia había parado, solo anunciaba que la noche de los amantes aun no terminaba.

Muy despacio, sólo para ella, el último Uchiha, también musitó un:

── Te amo…

…

De aquel día de pasiones, habían transcurrido cuatro semanas.

Sakura, trataba de remediar los malestares que ahora sentía. Ese día en la mañana había terminado vomitando una sopa de tomates que Sasuke pensaba iban a aliviar los síntomas que sentía. No era tonta y ya sabía que esos malestares iban a tener nombre en los próximos meses. Sasuke, aún no lo sabía y ya era hora de decirle lo que estaba pasando.

── Sasuke- kun── llamó a su ahora esposo, quien cocinaba algo que creía no le caería mal.

El aludido apagó la hornilla de la cocina al escuchar la voz de su mujer.

── ¿Estás bien? ── preguntó realmente preocupado.

Sakura vaciló en decirle la verdad.

── Creo que ya sé la razón de mis síntomas ── informó, tocándose ligeramente el vientre.

Sasuke parecía no entender lo que pasaba.

── ¿Es algo malo?

Sakura negó de inmediato.

── Creo que tu segunda meta pronto se cumplirá.

Sasuke no entendía a lo que se refería. Si con ella y su redención, ya tenía todo para ser feliz. Entonces, recordó cuando era un niño y mencionó en primer lugar lo de matar a su hermano, luego …

Entonces cayó en lo que se refería, Sakura.

Restaurar el clan Uchiha.

Lo que significaba, nuevos integrantes del clan.

¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuando?

Se preguntó en sus adentros. Pronto, la pregunta se dirigió hacia la madre de su hijo que venía en camino.

── ¿Cómo pasó? ── preguntó, haciendo que Sakura estallara en carcajadas.

Entonces, ella le explicó como había pasado.

Sasuke, sonrió discretamente, emocionado con la idea de ser padre. A Sakura esa emoción que presentaba su marido, le provocó cierta excitación producto de las alocadas hormonas del embarazo.

── Hazme el amor Sasuke ── susurró contra su oído.

Y Sasuke se lo hizo, siendo dulce y delicado, pero llevándola a la cima con cada una de sus caricias. Pronto ambos cayeron jadeantes, llenos de placer.

── Te amo ── Esta vez fue Sasuke quien lo dijo primero.

Sakura se sintió inmensamente feliz.

── Yo también te amo. ── musitó llevando la mano de Sasuke hasta donde estaba su hijo. Sasuke empezó a acariciarla y besarla en el hombro con ternura y protección, haciendo que un jadeo se escapara de la pelirosa. Resultaron volviendo a entregarse al placer y el amor producto del cual ahora tendrían un hijo.

Mientras lo hacían, en la mente de Sakura, su voz interior susurraba.

_Te amo demasiado. Ya no tan inocente Sasuke-kun._

* * *

N/A: Buenas noches chicos, empecé a trabajar esta tarde en este one-shot pensando en como habían hecho ensalada nuestra OTP. No sé si retraté demasiado inocente a Sasuke, pero para mi siempre en universo ninja será el asexual que nunca mostró sentimientos románticos por nadie mas que por Sakura, Si hasta rechazó a Karin enpelotada, así que dudo que no haya sido virgen cuando estuvo con Sakura xD. 💕😊

Criticas, comentarios llenos de feelings, tomatazos, me los dejan en los reviews

Nos leemos :3


End file.
